Le piano
by flammula
Summary: YAOI/UA/One Shot Riku tombe amoureux d'un piano x3 Courte histoire d'amour, y a des clichés, désolée xD Je préfère ne pas trop résumer de peur de dire trop, ce n'est qu'un chapitre unique. Disclaimer : personnages à Square Enix


Title: **Le piano**  
Category: Games » Kingdom Hearts  
Author: flammula  
Language: French, Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: Romance  
Published: 01-04-09, Updated: 01-04-09  
Chapters: 1, Words: 6,852

**Chapter 1: Le piano**

BONJOUR ! =D

Nouvelle fic, one shot,

disclaimer : personnages pas à moi mais à Square Enix et Tetsuya Nomura sama.

Avertissement : YAOI Couple surprise même si on comprend vite. Plus de lemon pour cause de censure. Grosse mièvrerie en vue, si vous voulez pas vomir tellement c'est fleur bleue ne lisez pas xD

Titre : Le piano

Il croyait que plus rien ne pourrait le toucher, que plus rien ne pourrait jamais l'émouvoir. 17 ans à peine et il était blasé et désabusé. Il n'attendait rien des autres, rien de lui. Il se contentait d'avancer dans la vie comme il le pouvait. Il ne s'attachait plus à personne, il ne voulait plus avoir une quelconque attache avec qui que se soit de toute façon.

Pourquoi essayer de créer des liens avec d'autres gens puisqu'ils étaient destinés à se briser et à le faire souffrir encore plus ?

Depuis qu'il avait perdu sa famille et son meilleur ami, Riku avait abandonné tous ses rêves, ses désirs, ses attaches. Il ne voulait plus souffrir, il voulait simplement se contenter de vivre le temps qu'il aurait à vivre et laisser couler le reste, sans s'en préoccuper. Tout ça ne le concernait plus.

Et puis il fit connaissance avec la plus belle musique qu'il eut été donné d'entendre sur terre. La seule musique qui put réussir à lui parler, le faire de nouveau se sentir vivant. Peut-être qu'il y avait même de nouveau de l'espoir qui naissait de ces notes, de l'espoir pour lui, et un certain optimisme.

Personne n'avait jamais vu le visage de cet artiste sinon les gens qui étaient proches de lui. On ne connaissait même pas son vrai nom parce qu'il apparaissait sous un pseudonyme. C'était quelqu'un qui vivait loin du monde. Riku n'avait aucune idée de ce qui faisait que ce musicien hors pair se tenait éloigné du reste de l'humanité, est-ce que c'était lui qui l'avait choisi, est-ce que c'était sa famille qui était sur-protectrice ? Le fait était que si lui n'avait aucun contact avec la société, la société, elle, était touchée par sa musique, la sensibilité qui s'y sentait, les sentiments qui s'y lisaient.

Cette personne jouait du piano. Et c'était donc les accords plaqués sur le clavier aux touches noires et blanches qui charmaient leurs auditeurs, séduisaient les oreilles et envoûtaient le coeur de Riku.

La première fois qu'il l'avait entendu jouer, il ne s'était pas attendu à être aussi ému par un simple morceau de piano. Une chaîne de télévision avait utilisé en fond sonore un des morceaux interprétés par l'artiste, sur un documentaire sans intérêt. A vrai dire, c'était pour une de ces émissions sur les complexes que les gens peuvent avoir, sur-jouées et menteuses. Une émission qui ne méritait pas vraiment un fond musical de ce niveau. Ce soir là, Riku avait laissé la télé tourner pendant qu'il se cuisinait quelque chose à manger. Comme il n'avait pas encore investi dans une chaîne hi-fi ou un ordinateur pour écouter de la musique, il laissait son téléviseur tourner pour avoir une sorte de musique de fond.

Et c'est là qu'il l'avait entendu.

Il avait tout laissé pour venir devant sa télévision. Il était resté bloqué devant l'émission, et il ne voyait même pas les images. Même lorsque le présentateur avait recommencé à parler, il n'entendait pas sa voix, il n'entendait que le morceau de piano. Le charme avait été rompu lorsque la musique avait changé pour laisser place à quelque chose de complètement différent. L'instant avait été trop court.

Un morceau aussi doux et profond...Il n'avait jamais entendu une telle interprétation. C'était pourtant un morceau connu. Normalement du moins, parce qu'il n'avait pas réussi à mettre la main sur le titre.

Le lendemain au lycée, il avait fait le tour de ses connaissances pour leur demander s'ils avaient vu l'émission et s'ils seraient capables de le faire se rappeler de la musique, mais personne n'avait été en mesure de la reconnaître. Certains n'avaient que la vague impression de l'avoir déjà entendu quelque part, mais elle paraissait tellement différente de d'habitude qu'ils n'en étaient plus très sûrs. Riku s'était alors dit que c'était normal. Parce que même lui, il était persuadé que s'il n'arrivait pas remettre la main dessus, c'était parce que le morceau était connu, mais joué d'une façon tellement unique, qu'il avait du mal à être bien sûr qu'il s'agissait de celui qu'il croyait.

Connaître ce pianiste devint une obsession.

Une nuit, il l'avait même entendu en rêve. Il était dans son lit, et le diable était venu le voir en personne, il s'était assis à un piano juste là, et avait joué de la même façon que ce qu'il avait entendu à la télé.

En ce réveillant Riku avait juré tout ce qu'il savait et s'était dit qu'il devenait complètement débile. C'est que cette histoire lui avait rappelé vaguement celle d'un compositeur italien qui avait ensuite composé son oeuvre maîtresse pour violon.(ndla: Tartini et sa Trill du Diable pour ceux que ça intrigue. Mon morceau préféré et mon but ultime)

Mais lui n'était pas musicien et encore moins violoniste. Dans sa jeunesse il avait fait de la flûte à bec, tapé quelques notes au piano (« au clair de la lune ») et c'était tout. Évidemment ça ne l'empêchait pas d'apprécier la musique à sa juste valeur. Même la musique classique. Dans tous les cas, il avait trouvé ce rêve stupide.

Il ne demandait plus qu'une chose, s'enlever cette mélodie de la tête. S'arracher à l'obsession qui le possédait.

Pour cela il devrait trouver l'interprète qui hantait ses nuits.

Il commença à sillonner les boutiques de cds, les magasins de musique. Il écrivit même plusieurs lettres à la chaîne de télévision qui avait passé l'émission, mais ne reçut jamais de réponse. Ou si, il reçut un jour un courrier de cette chaîne. Lettre très brève et totalement inutile.

« Nous ne comprenons pas votre demande, de quel interprète voulez vous parler ? Si vous voulez rencontrer une des jeunes filles parmi celles qui se sont présentées, nous sommes dans le regret de vous annoncer que nous ne pouvons évidemment pas répondre à votre question. »

Riku resta songeur devant la lettre. Il avait été pourtant clair. Ou alors sa ferveur avait brouillé son écriture dans un script incompréhensible pour les pauvres cervelles des créateurs de ce genre d'émissions ? Et puis qu'est-ce que cette formulation à la noix qui disait qu'ils étaient désolés de ne pouvoir lui donner de réponse, mais que c'était évident ? Surtout qu'il se fichait éperdument des pintades qui étaient passées dans l'émission. Une chose était certaine, il n'attendrait plus rien de la télé.

Et finalement, un jour qu'il était dans un magasin de musique et qu'il flânait du côté des guitares dans l'idée de peut-être commencer à apprendre à en jouer, il entendit de nouveau ce jeu incomparable. Il ne s'agissait pas du même morceau, mais il n'avait aucun doute sur la personne qui l'interprétait. Il attrapa le premier vendeur qui lui tomba sous la main et l'aurait presque frappé pour qu'il lui donne le nom qu'il cherchait depuis tellement de temps.

« O,on ne connaît pas son vrai nom, il ou elle se présente sous le pseudonyme de Sora. »

« Sora ? Est-ce que cet artiste a enregistré des albums ? »

« D, des tas...on les...on les a en rayon...l,là bas au fond du magasin m,monsieur. »

Riku lâcha le col de ce pauvre vendeur bégayant de peur et se précipita vers le fond du magasin. Il acheta tout. 10 albums, et le lecteur CD encore absent de ses affaires, se ruinant pour au moins trois mois sans que l'idée de s'en inquiéter lui traverse l'esprit. Il rentra chez lui en oubliant tout le reste et mit le premier album en route. De la première musique à la dernière, il ne réussit pas à se lever de son lit où il s'était étalé comme une loque. Il était subjugué par la musique. Et puis il se fit violence pour mettre les autres tout en écoutant très rapidement chaque piste. Au bout de 5 essais, il trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait : le morceau qu'il avait entendu la première fois. C'était bien ce qu'il avait recherché partout depuis des semaines maintenant. Toujours captivé par la musique, il laissa tout de même sa rêverie de côté le temps de lire le titre du morceau : Impromptu n°3 de Schubert.

Finalement le titre ne lui parlait pas tant que ça mais il savait que c'était un morceau connu. Il fronça juste les sourcils en repensant à l'émission qui avait mis du classique on ne sait pourquoi. D'habitude ils aimaient les musiques de chanteurs modernes ou les musiques de films. Peut-être que ce Sora avait le genre de succès qu'une star de rock avait ces derniers jours. Ca arrivait parfois qu'un interprète classique se démarque des autres de cette manière. Des fois parce qu'il interprètait les solos dans des musiques de films, justement. Riku ne connaissait pas encore ce Sora, il chercherait dès le lendemain tous les renseignements qu'il pourrait pour en apprendre plus sur sa carrière, peut-être sa personnalité. Il n'aurait sans doute pas plus, vu qu'il restait un grand mystère pour tout le monde d'après ce qu'il avait déjà pu comprendre, mais une chose était certaine :

Riku était tombé amoureux de cette personne.

Bien sûr il avait pensé à la possibilité que ce soit un homme de 70 ans. Peu importait puisque de toute façon il ne le rencontrerait jamais et que son amour ne serait connu que de lui seul.

Il aimait cette personne et l'aimerait dans tous les cas parce qu'il lui avait redonné goût à quelque chose, il lui avait fait ressentir des choses qu'il pensait envolées à jamais, il lui avait fait découvrir un monde qu'il n'avait pas imaginé, lui avait redonné une raison de s'intéresser à ce qui l'entourait. Peut-être que ça ne se limiterait qu'à sa musique. C'était déjà ça. Riku aurait voulu dire que c'était de la musique de cet interprète qu'il était tombé amoureux, mais c'était aussi de la personne qui pouvait sortir ces notes, jouer ces mélodies de cette façon. Et c'était un amour qui n'avait pas à être retourné, pas comme on l'entendait d'ordinaire. Continuer à entendre ses morceaux était une bénédiction et suffisait à nourrir sa passion.

Ca pouvait paraître dingue, complètement stupide. Mais l'amour peut frapper de cette manière, parfois. Il faut en faire l'expérience pour comprendre. Sûrement.

Riku continua d'écouter les cds sans s'en lasser. Il lut tous les articles qu'il trouva. Il réunit toutes les informations qui lui étaient accessibles, et lorsqu'il eut l'impression qu'il ne pourrait rien réunir de plus, il laissa tomber et se contenta de vivre avec ce qu'il avait. Il se passa un certain temps, et quand de nouvelles pièces étaient enregistrées, il était parmi les premiers à se procurer l'album.

Concernant ce fameux Sora...ce qu'il en avait appris ?

C'était un jeune pianiste prodige, à en croire certains, il n'était pas plus vieux que lui. Riku le pensait même un peu plus jeune. Au début, sans doute que ses parents voulaient le protéger parce qu'il s'agissait d'un enfant, mais à présent il n'y avait aucun changement, et personne ne savait pourquoi il ne s'était jamais montré en publique. Certains pensaient qu'on le gardait cloîtré pour l'obliger à jouer. D'autres pensaient qu'il ou elle était sans doute trop hideux pour être montré en public et qu'il en perdrait instantanément sa notoriété. D'autres croyaient que c'était lui et lui seul qui voulait rester caché et qu'il était profondément misanthrope. On disait encore que de toute façon personne ne le ferait sortir parce que le mystère qui l'entourait augmentait son succès.

Soit.

Riku était sûr d'une chose, ce qui le poussait à rester isolé, ce n'était pas son mauvais caractère. Comment une personne mauvaise pourrait jouer avec autant d'émotions ? Ce qu'il ressentait lui, c'était une profonde solitude, de la peur, de la douceur, de l'amour pour ce qu'il faisait. Et il sentait quelqu'un qui le comprendrait certainement.

C'est vrai que l'on se fait souvent nos propres idées des personnes que l'on idolâtre. A ceci Riku répondrait qu'il ne l'idolâtrait pas. Admettons. Ca ne l'empêchait sans doute pas de se faire de fausses idées sur la personnalité de son amour sans visage.

Kairi, une amie forcée de Riku (elle ne lui avait pas vraiment donné le choix et avait imposé son amitié malgré le fait que Riku ne veuille pas se lier à qui que se soit. A présent il lui était reconnaissant, mais Kairi pensait que lui-même n'en était pas encore conscient.) s'était rendu compte de cette fascination que l'artiste mystère exerçait sur le jeune homme, et cela la faisait beaucoup rire, parce que sous son point de vue, c'était absolument hilarant comme situation. On ne tombe pas amoureux d'un piano.

Qui sait si elle avait tort ou raison.

« Comment tu l'imagines ? » avait-elle un jour demandé avec un sourire malicieux.

« Qui ça ? »

« Le/la pianiste que tu adores. »

« ...Je sais pas. Sûrement une personne très gentille et passionnée par la musique et le piano en particulier ? »

« C'est tout ? T'es ennuyeux... »

« Je vais le prendre comme un compliment. »

En réalité il était vexé, mais après tout Kairi pensait ce qu'elle voulait. Cela dit, même s'il n'osait pas l'admettre devant elle, il s'était effectivement souvent demandé à quoi pouvait ressembler cette personne. Aussi bien mentalement que ... eh bien physiquement, ça allait de soi.

« Allons voyons...une jeune fille frêle et délicate, peau pâle et aux cheveux blonds. De grands yeux verts ? Tu adorerais jouer les protecteurs, j'en suis sûre. Des journalistes insisteraient pour voir la star, tu sortirais avec ton air important 'vous ne pouvez pas voir Sora, circulez, ou je m'occupe personnellement de votre cas.' et ensuite tu rentres et la prends dans tes bras en la consolant. 'Un jour je t'emmènerai dehors, tu pourras voir la lumière du jour'. »

« Tu es ignoble. »

Kairi éclata de rire. Riku, lui, trouvait que son sens de l'humour laissait à désirer.

« Oh, je me suis trompée sur une chose. »

Riku répondit en grommelant. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir entendre plus de sottises.

« Elle s'appelle Sora. Ca veut dire Ciel, donc elle doit avoir de beaux yeux bleus...T'es pas d'accord ? »

Riku regarda son amie sans rien laisser paraître. C'est ce qu'il avait pensé lui aussi. Mais ça n'avait sans doute rien à voir.

Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas fait connaissance avec la musique de Sora par hasard. Peut-être que c'était le destin. Peut-être que c'était ce qui devait arriver, parce que quelques mois plus tard, il devait rencontrer l'artiste en personne. Et il ne l'avait même pas cherché. Qui aurait pu penser qu'il vivait à Destiny Island tout comme lui ? Un artiste de cette trempe devait venir d'Illusiopolis, une ville de ce genre. Ce n'était pas le cas. Et c'est un après midi d'été, alors qu'il se baladait sur la plage que Riku entendit le piano. Il le reconnut tout de suite. Il avait sourit en se disant qu'il était content de tomber à un endroit où un autre admirateur lui faisait profiter du chant 'du Piano'.

C'était plutôt agréable de l'entendre, joué de cette manière. Cela avait quelque chose de spécial, les notes étaient portées par le vent et venaient jusqu'à lui en se mêlant au bruit des vagues. En se rapprochant de la grande maison en bord de mer d'où venait le son, Riku sentit son coeur manquer un battement. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru de loin, il ne s'agissait pas d'un enregistrement. Et c'est en se rendant compte de cela qu'il comprit que la personne dont il était tombé amoureux à travers sa musique se trouvait à quelques pas de lui. La maison semblait normale...sans doute pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, mais il ne doutait pas qu'il devait y avoir une bonne surveillance.

Alors il s'approcha juste assez près pour entendre un peu mieux le son du piano qui venait d'une fenêtre du rez-de-chaussé. Il s'assit dans le sable et décida d'écouter jusqu'à ce que ...SORA...se décide d'arrêter.

Son coeur battait la chamade. Savoir que le piano qui le faisait rêver depuis des mois était là, tout près, qu'il l'apprenait seulement maintenant, qu'il ne pouvait pas l'approcher...

S'il se laissait porter par la folie, il irait sûrement jeter un coup d'oeil à la fenêtre, ne serait-ce que pour l'apercevoir.

Et c'est ce qu'il finit par faire. Le piano jouait toujours, et son coeur battait plus fort que jamais. Tellement, qu'il aurait pu avoir peur de couvrir la musique. Il avait cru que quelqu'un viendrait l'arrêter, mais il arriva à la fenêtre sans que personne ne l'en empêche.

Il n'eut pas qu'un aperçu, ce jour là, du visage du fameux pianiste Sora. Il était mis face à la fenêtre, et les yeux de Riku auraient presque pu manquer l'immense piano blanc, fasciné comme il l'était par la personne qui se trouvait devant lui.

Kairi avait presque eu juste dans la description physique qu'elle avait imaginée. Seulement il ne s'agissait pas d'une jeune fille, mais d'un garçon. Et il était bien plus beau que ce qu'elle avait pu penser.

A la fin de son morceau, il s'arrêta de jouer, puis leva la tête vers Riku qui ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il était resté planté debout devant la fenêtre à le fixer. Le garçon lui sourit et se leva pour venir lui parler.

« Bonjour. »

Son sourire était adorable, et ses yeux bleus avaient tout le charme de sa musique. Le visage de Riku resta impassible, mais dans sa poitrine c'était un typhon qui sévissait.

« J'ai été attiré par la musique...je ne voulais pas te déranger. »

« Tu ne me déranges pas. » dit-il avec un sourire.

« C'est toi...Sora, n'est-ce pas ? Je reconnaîtrais ta façon de jouer entre mille... »

Sora ouvrit de grands yeux surpris.

« Tu ...es bien la première personne à dire ça. »

C'était au tour de Riku d'être surpris. Il n'était certainement pas le seul à reconnaître le jeu insolite du pianiste. Sans doute ce dernier était-il trop modeste.

« Je m'appelle Roxas en réalité. Et toi ? » demanda-t-il

« Riku. » répondit le garçon d'une manière qui devait être assez drôle puisqu'il fit rire le blond.

« Détends-toi, je ne vais pas te manger. »

Alors il devait sembler tendu ? Normal, quand on rencontre la personne que l'on aime...

« Je n'avais jamais entendu de piano par ici, avant. » fit-il en changeant de position pour prouver qu'il n'était pas tendu.

« C'est parce que je ferme les fenêtres d'ordinaire. Elles sont insonorisées alors la musique ne va pas jusque sur la plage. »

« Il fait tellement bon dehors, c'est vrai que ce serait dommage de ne pas profiter des fenêtres ouvertes... »

Remarque totalement inutile, mais Roxas rit doucement et acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

« Je n'ai pas une très bonne santé, alors mes parents veulent que j'évite de m'exposer aux courants d'air. »

Riku fronça les sourcils. C'est vrai qu'il paraissait tellement fragile. Est-ce que sa santé était si faible ? Alors ça pourrait éventuellement expliquer pourquoi il ne sortait pas de chez lui. Ses parents voulaient effectivement le protéger, mais pas dans le sens que les gens l'entendaient en général. Enfin, probablement.

« oh... »

Un silence gêné s'installa. Roxas se raclât la gorge et reprit.

« Alors tu aimes la musique ? »

Moyen comme un autre de lever la gêne et de relancer la discussion.

« Oui. J'ai toujours adoré, mais je ne joue pas d'instrument. A vrai dire, je ne pense même qu'à la musique depuis un moment. Surtout depuis que je t'ai entendu jouer. Ta musique signifie beaucoup pour moi, j'espère continuer à pouvoir t'écouter pendant encore longtemps. » Riku souriait tendrement, et Roxas rougit.

« Merci. » répondit-il gêné. « Alors je continuerai à jouer pour toi aussi. »

Riku sentit son coeur se serrer et ses joues rougir aussi. Il ne savait pas quoi dire mais il était ému, alors il remercia Roxas aussi sincèrement qu'il le put. Le blond se mit à rire mais son rire se termina dans une quinte de toux qui semblait douloureuse. Riku paniqua

« Tu devrais rentrer et fermer la fenêtre » dit-il inquiet. « Je vais y aller. » ajouta-t-il en faisant un pas en arrière pour encourager Roxas à aller là où le vent ne lui apporterait pas de courant froid.

« Tu reviendras me voir ? S'il te plaît. »

Riku fit un signe de la tête. « C'est promis. » Puis il commença à reculer pour s'en aller. Roxas lui fit un signe de la main avant de se remettre à tousser et fermer la fenêtre. Il ne quittait cependant pas Riku des yeux.

Le garçon ne réussi à s'arracher à la vue du pianiste qu'en se faisant violence.

Ce n'était pas grave s'il le laissait maintenant. Il reviendrait le voir très vite.

Sur le chemin qui menait chez lui, Riku ne pensait qu'à Roxas, à sa musique, à son regard et à sa voix qui était aussi douce que les notes de son piano. Il se sentait bouleversé..tout en étant apaisé par le souvenir de la personne qu'il venait de rencontrer. Roxas...était exactement ce que sa musique avait décrit au jeune homme...

Il n'avait pas osé retourner voir le pianiste tout de suite, même s'il en avait eu très envie le lendemain même. Il avait attendu presque une semaine avant de se représenter à la maison sur le bord de mer. Et le jour où il s'était présenté, Roxas n'avait pas la fenêtre ouverte. Il était cependant tout de même au piano, ce qui n'avait absolument pas étonné Riku.

Il ne resta pas plus d'une minute devant la fenêtre à le regarder jouer, le musicien se leva et le salua avec un sourire rayonnant. Il le rejoignit aussitôt pour lui parler.

« Riku ! Je suis heureux de te revoir. Je me demandais pourquoi tu ne revenais plus... »

Le garçon fut surpris par cette remarque parce qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé être attendu si vite. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de répondre que déjà Roxas lui faisait signe d'aller à l'entrée de la maison.

« Je vais te faire entrer. »

Riku suivit l'indication, un peu gêné, il ne savait pas si c'était bien qu'il entre comme ça. Même si c'était Roxas qui l'invitait. On lui ouvrit la porte : un majordome, pensa-t-il. Il vit de loin une dame qui ressemblait beaucoup à Roxas, et comprit qu'il s'agissait de sa mère sans trop de difficulté. Elle ne semblait pas spécialement ravie de le voir d'ailleurs.

« Bonjour. »fit-il tout de même, la moindre des politesses était de la saluer. Elle lui fit un signe de tête accompagné d'un sourire, mais celui-ci semblait hésitant. Elle passa affectueusement une main sur le front de Roxas pour lui enlever les mèches de cheveux qui lui tombaient sur le front, puis lui dit de faire attention de ne pas trop se fatiguer. Le jeune garçon lui assura qu'elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter et fit signe à Riku de le suivre. Ils allèrent dans la salle du piano qui était également la chambre du musicien. C'était une très belle pièce assez simple en décoration, mais très grande. Il y avait des bibliothèques remplies de Cds, de livres, de partitions, un grand lit, une armoire, un meuble rien que pour la chaîne hi-fi et évidemment, l'instrument. Beaucoup de bleu, de blanc et du noir. Le piano était blanc.

« Assied toi. J'aimerais qu'on parle un peu...raconte moi ce que tu fais. »

Riku n'avait jamais réfléchi à ce qu'il pourrait bien raconter sur lui, alors il eut du mal à trouver quoi dire à Roxas. Mais le garçon était curieux de tout, et prêt à entendre la moindre anecdote.

Riku parla de lui, mais il en apprit aussi beaucoup sur le jeune virtuose. Il eut la confirmation que le pianiste n'était jamais sorti de chez lui, et il sût que ce n'était pour aucune des raisons qu'avaient imaginées les gens par-ci par-là, mais parce qu'il était de nature fragile, qu'il était malade et ne pouvait pas se permettre de prendre froid ou de trop se fatiguer. Le piano était tout ce qu'il avait. La musique était son meilleur moyen de s'évader. Il lisait aussi beaucoup, mais ce qu'il aimait par dessus tout, c'était évidemment jouer. C'était un pur hasard qui l'avait mené à faire des enregistrements. De là où il était, il n'avait jamais vraiment réalisé le succès qu'il avait fait dehors. S'il menait une vie si tranquille, c'était simplement parce que personne ne savait qui il était, où il vivait, à quoi lui ou ses proches ressemblaient. Mais ça, il ne s'en rendait pas compte. Sa mère avait apparemment pris soin de le garder dans l'ignorance. Riku ne lui en dit pas trop, mais il lui donna quelques aperçus de ce qu'il serait s'il vivait dehors.

« Ah mon avis, tu n'es pas plus mal ici...même si je peux comprendre que tu te sentes seul. »

Roxas sourit tristement. Lui aussi savait pourquoi il restait ici. Il ne se plaignait pas, il avait ce qui comptait le plus pour lui. Et maintenant Riku venait le voir. C'était sûr qu'il ne savait pas ce que c'était qu'aller au lycée, et que ça lui aurait plu d'essayer, se faire des amis, rencontrer des gens, avoir plus d'un professeur. Il appréciait son prof particulier, mais des fois, il aurait voulu essayer d'apprendre d'autres choses, venant d'autres personnes.

Alors à la place, c'est Riku qui lui racontait ce qu'il vivait au milieu des lycéens. Il lui expliquait qu'il se serait bien passé d'amis lourds comme Tidus ou collants comme Kairi (sans en penser un mot, et Roxas le savait au ton affectueux qu'adoptait malgré lui l'autre garçon.) Il lui parlait des profs, qu'avoir Vexen pour vous enseigner la science n'était pas un cadeau ou que le dirlo était le pire psychopathe que la terre ait porté.

Tout ce qu'ils se racontèrent ne s'était pas dit en une fois, mais au fur et à mesure des jours qu'ils passaient en compagnie l'un de l'autre. Ils parlaient aussi d'autres choses, de musique beaucoup, de livres aussi. Riku parlait de cinéma parfois, de jeux vidéos. Roxas n'était pas très attiré par ça, à quelques exceptions.

La visite se terminait toujours par un morceau de piano. Le blond voyait son ami repartir le coeur léger, apaisé par sa musique, et lui aussi, ça le rendait heureux de pouvoir avoir cet impact sur les gens.

Un jour, Riku lui parla aussi de l'accident qui avait tué ses parents et son meilleur ami quand lui s'en était sorti presque sans égratignures. Roxas pleura.

« Je n'avais plus aucun goût pour rien après ça, Roxas, c'est toi qui m'a sorti de mon trou noir. Ta musique m'a redonné une partie de ce que j'avais perdu. Je ne reverrai plus jamais mon ami ni ma famille, mais je peux essayer de continuer à vivre normalement parce que j'ai quelque chose à quoi m'accrocher. J'ai une passion...je te serai reconnaissant à jamais pour ça. »

Il avait réussi à regarder le pianiste dans les yeux sans honte de ce qu'il avouait, c'était ce qu'il ressentait alors il n'avait pas peur de l'exprimer. Roxas était profondément touché, il ne savait même pas quoi dire.

« Je ... suis tombé amoureux de la personne derrière le piano. Pour tout ce que je t'ai expliqué, pour tout ce que je ressens quand je t'entends jouer. Je, je t'aimais avant même de faire ta connaissance et maintenant que je t'ai rencontré, je sais que ta musique ne mentait pas, et je n'ai pu que conforter mes sentiments à ton égard. Je voulais que tu le saches. »

Les yeux du musicien s'étaient agrandis, et sa bouche était entrouverte. Riku eut un petit rire, trouvant son expression adorable, mais il savait que malgré la gentillesse de Roxas, sa déclaration prendrait du temps à passer.

« Je sais que ça peut être difficile à accepter, alors tu n'es pas obligé de répondre à mes sentiments de la même manière. Du moment que tu continues à jouer, qu'on peut continuer à se parler, c'est ce qui compte le plus. »

Il s'est levé, annonçant qu'il était temps qu'il rentre, comme chaque fois, qu'il lui rendait visite. Le pianiste n'avait encore rien montré d'autre que de la surprise, mais il devait être troublé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, c'est pourquoi Riku n'insista pas, et lui dit de bien se reposer, qu'il reviendrait le voir le lendemain. Ou plus tard si Roxas le préférait. Le blond secoua la tête énergiquement.

« Non ! »

Riku eut un coup au coeur, croyant qu'il lui demandait de ne plus revenir.

« Pas plus tard : j'aimerais que tu reviennes demain s'il te plait. »

Quel soulagement… Riku acquiesça et sortit de la pièce après un signe de main et un sourire.

Le pianiste resta à la même place, sans bouger pendant un moment. Il avait les joues en feu et les paroles de son ami résonnaient encore dans sa tête. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devrait répondre le lendemain, mais il savait que ce qu'il éprouvait pour Riku aussi était fort.

Le jour d'après, quand Riku rentra dans la pièce, il retrouva Roxas par terre, adossé au mur dans une position qui laissa pensé qu'il n'était pas conscient. Les feuilles de partitions étaient éparpillées tout autour de lui et le vent qui entrait par la fenêtre les soulevait et les faisait voler.

Son coeur faillit s'arrêter, mais en un battement de paupière, il était aux côtés du blond.

Il était simplement endormi, assis sur un coussin. Il devait être en train de lire les partitions et elles étaient tombées de ses mains lorsqu'il avait sombré dans le sommeil. Riku le réveilla pour le faire se mettre sur son lit.

« Tu m'as fait une de ces frayeurs. »fit-il se remettant de son coup de panique.

Roxas sourit navré. Il avait l'air particulièrement épuisé.

« J'ai pensé toute la nuit à ce que tu m'as dit, je n'ai pas réussi à dormir. » fit-il ses yeux se fermants seuls.

« Si j'avais su que tu te mettrais dans cet état, je n'aurais rien dit. »répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils. « La fenêtre ouverte en plus n'était pas une très bonne idée. »

« C'était pour rester éveillé en t'attendant. Mais je n'ai pas réussi apparemment. »fit-il avec un sourire navré. Cela ne fit qu'inquiéter son ami un peu plus. « Riku...moi aussi je t'aime. Et je ne dis pas ça seulement parce que tu es la seule personne que je connaisse. » ajouta-t-il en riant.

Le garçon fut d'abord surpris, mais il rit aussi. « Je t'aime vraiment. »

Un instant, il ne sut pas s'il devait y croire ou pas. Mais Roxas avait vraiment l'air sincère. Il hésita quelques secondes puis déposa un baiser sur les lèvres du blond qui s'empourpra instantanément, mais gardait un grand sourire. Riku se sentit fondre devant les yeux bleus qui ne le quittaient plus. Il l'embrassa de nouveau, le serra contre lui, il sentait les doigts fins de son virtuose glisser dans ses cheveux, ses lèvres contre les siennes, il ressentait pleinement le bonheur de l'avoir là dans ses bras, celui qu'il aimait plus que tout. Il aurait voulu que le temps s'arrête.

Le soir là, Roxas resta alité à cause d'un mauvais rhume. Riku resta à son chevet tout le temps qu'il fut malade. Sa mère aussi était là, et elle remerciait chaque moment Riku de s'occuper autant de son fils. Riku lui souriait et lui disait qu'il devait beaucoup à Roxas.

La maladie aurait pu être très grave pour quelqu'un de fragile comme lui, mais il s'en sortit et reprit le piano comme avant. Riku venait plus souvent encore, s'inquiétait peut-être même encore plus maintenant qu'il avait vu ce qu'il risquait à cause d'un simple rhume, mais il n'était pas moins heureux d'être avec le pianiste. Sa mère ne réalisait apparemment pas ce qu'il y avait entre eux, elle ne le verrait sans doute jamais, ou voulait simplement l'ignorer parce que ce qui comptait pour elle était que son fils soit heureux. C'était très bien ainsi pour les deux amants. Ils n'en demandaient pas plus.

Ils vivaient heureux, Riku allait bientôt entrer à la faculté, Roxas continuait d'enregistrer et de jouer avec toujours plus de plaisir. Surtout depuis qu'il jouait pour la personne qu'il aimait.

Ils passaient la plupart de leur temps dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Riku s'asseyait parfois même au piano à côté de son amant et il apprenait quelques morceaux simples.

Certaines nuits, il restait dormir, et puis arriva la nuit qu'ils passèrent ensemble.

A vrai dire, cet instant avait assez angoissé Riku. Il ne savait trop comment s'y prendre avec quelqu'un à la santé aussi fragile que Roxas.

« Je ne vais pas me briser en mille morceau, je ne suis pas _si _fragile. Riku...serre moi dans tes bras.»

Ses paroles n'étaient que des murmures. Ses baisers se faisaient suppliants, ses lèvres étaient brûlantes et ses joues rouges. Ses yeux brillants. Et le coeur de Riku se serrait tellement fort lorsqu'il le regardait.

Et ils s'aimaient tellement, tellement…

Roxas était toujours aussi adorable et Riku se disait qu'il n'arriverait sans doute jamais à réaliser que tout ça était bien réel et que cette chance de vivre avec une personne comme son pianiste était à lui et personne d'autre.

A force il n'a plus rien essayé de réaliser et s'est contenté d'être reconnaissant pour chaque instant qu'il passait à ses côtés.

Hélas, le bonheur ne dure pas éternellement, et trop peu d'années plus tard, arriva ce qui devait arriver. Ils étaient tous conscient de cet instant qui se rapprochait, Roxas le voyait mieux que tous. Le pianiste disparut un soir de printemps, emporté par la maladie, endormi pour toujours dans les bras de son amant.

Roxas emporta avec lui le coeur de Riku qui ne tenta même pas de le retrouver. C'est comme s'ils étaient partis tous les deux ensemble ce jour là. L'un semblait n'avoir vécu jusqu'alors que pour rencontrer l'autre, et l'autre avait abandonné l'idée d'essayer d'échapper à son destin qui était de souffrir encore et encore de la perte prématurée des êtres qu'il aimait le plus.

Et l'on n'entendit plus jamais le piano qui rendait leur coeur à ceux qui pensaient l'avoir perdu.

~FIN~

Ndla : Ma folie musicale a encore frappé bien que je n'en ai pas fait trop sur ce plan, j'ai déjà fait pire. :3

Je me suis surpassée en niaiserie, je suis assez fière de moi xD

Je suis assez navrée pour la fin, j'espère que vous avez pas envie de vous pendre. J'ai préféré pas décrire la mort de Roxas, cela dit, parce que je préférais la raconter de cette manière. Moins mélodramatique ? Bref.

J'espère que ça vous a plu quand même. Le lemon aussi. Pour une fois j'ai modéré mon auto-censure et je me suis dit que je pouvais me permettre quelques descriptions pour changer. Ca augmente le rating d'une fic qui aurait pu être lu par tout le monde dans la mesure ou le yaoi gêne pas mais bon. Je précise tout de même qu'il n'était absolument pas prévu. Et un jour je passai de nouveau par là et m'auto-censurai totalement avant que ne le fasse pour moi.

Dans ce texte je donne l'impression de croire au destin, c'est marrant. XD Mais ce n'est absolument pas le cas. Destin, fatalité, ça c'est du thème Kingdom Heartsien. Pas ma propre conviction. :3

J'ai soigné mon langage et ma syntaxe. C'est du beau style lourd à mon goût (que j'aime quand même quand il est bien écrit, mais là c'est moi qui écrit donc ça va forcément pas mais j'aurais essayé XD) avec passé simple (alors que j'ai horreur d'écrire à ce temps) tout ça xD. J'avais envie que ça sonne un peu conte de fée. La fin heureuse en moins peut-être. Quoi que ça dépend des points de vue, elle peut être heureuse xD

Cette fic est née de la frustration. OUI parfaitement, je suis frustrée. Et pourquoi ? Parce qu'il ont repoussé la date de sortie de Kingdom Hearts sur DS, et les dates repoussées ça a le don de me frustrer au plus haut point.

Sur ce, à la prochaine tout le monde :D

GNU

Flammula


End file.
